


Birthday Surprise

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forgotten Birthday, Grinding, I can't think what else there is, M/M, More Fluff, Rob flashing the cash, Smut, Smut and Fluff, and making idiotic plans, prompt, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron wakes up alone on his birthday and it seems that Robert has forgotten it, but Robert has something planned all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

It was already a bad day when he had to wake up alone. He'd opened his eyes and just stared at the place Robert should have been. He reached over to his pillow and pulled it close; breathing his smell in deeply. He sighed and sat up; missing the sounds he'd gotten so used to since the two had moved in together. He climbed from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Happy Birthday love."  
"Thanks mum."  
He picked up the papers and sifted through them as he talked to his mum,  
"So what're your plans for later?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Working 'til about 6 then I'm just gonna go home."  
His mum was silent for a moment,  
"Mum?"  
"And Robert?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"He's in Manchester. He has meetings. He’ll be back tomorrow afternoon"  
"Hmm."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Look I have a lot of work to do alright? With Adam off and everything."  
"Come for a drink later? I'd love to see you on your birthday."  
Aaron leant against the desk,  
"Yeah maybe, see how I feel yeah?"  
"Okay...you alright?"  
Aaron breathed out a laugh.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Okay love, see you later then yeah?"  
He sighed again,  
"Yeah. Bye."  
He hung up and checked his messages: several from various family members and a few friends. Nothing from Robert. He tried to ignore the disappointment in his chest and dropped his phone onto the desk before grabbing his gloves and heading back out.

He rubbed his face and picked up his phone. There was a voicemail from Robert and he waited a moment before listening to it,  
"Hey. You're probably at work...or ignoring my calls. Listen I'm not gonna be out of meetings until about 7 tomorrow night, the client wants to go over some more stuff and..Yeah…so I'm gonna stay here an extra night and just come back in the morning okay? So yeah...have a good day at work. Love you."  
Aaron shook his head and scoffed; Robert had actually forgotten his birthday. And not just that but he was staying an extra night. He hadn't expected a lot from Robert, but this was the first birthday that they were an actual, proper, in public couple and he wanted to at least hear from the man he loved. He dropped the phone onto the desk and sat heavily in the chair. He folded his arms and chewed his lip for a few minutes before sighing and rubbing his face. He got up and grabbed his keys; deciding that a drink was needed after all.

When he finally got home he just wanted to climb under the duvet and pretend the day hadn't happened. He hadn't mentioned Robert to Chas but the way she had been looking at him made him figure that she knew why he was upset. He dropped his keys into the bowl by the door and stalked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sighed before pulling his coat off and dropping it over the back of a chair. He ran a hand through his hair and headed to the stairs, toe-ing off his shoes as he went. He climbed the stairs and stopped when he noticed the strip of light under the bedroom door. He was sure that he turned the light off that morning, although it wouldn't surprise him if the first thing Robert did when he finally got home was tell him off for wasting electricity. He pushed the door open slowly and froze at the sight of Robert sitting on the bed,  
“What are you doing here?”  
Robert grinned,  
"Happy Birthday."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Remembered did you? Isn’t the client gonna be pissed that you ran out?”  
Robert smiled at him and climbed from the bed,  
"The client was signed and sealed at 9 o’clock this morning… I always remembered. I just wanted you to think I hadn't."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah...sure."  
Robert cocked his head,  
"You really think I'd forget it? Come on, you know better than that."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"So you just couldn't be bothered to text or call?"  
Robert grinned,  
"It's called a surprise Livesy. Sometimes people do that for their loved ones?"  
Aaron looked at him and Robert stepped closer,  
"I would never..."  
He ran a hand down Aaron's chest and rested it on his folded arms,  
"Forget your birthday."  
Aaron looked down at his arm,  
"So where's my present?"  
Robert frowned,  
"You've not been in the front room?"  
Aaron shifted slightly and Robert smiled,  
"Doesn't matter. The real present is up here."  
He let go of Aaron's arms and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out an envelope and held it in his hands,  
"I was in the pub by the way. When you decided to drop in."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert nodded,  
"After you got off the phone to your mum, she told me you were a bit peeved that I hadn't phoned you and that you might be dropping in."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"You were there?"  
Robert held out the envelope,  
"I had to have some help organising this."  
Aaron took the envelope and looked down at it,  
"Aaron I know that this last year hasn't been...ideal. And I know you hate me flashing the cash but I wanted to do something special for you, okay?"  
Aaron looked at him and opened the envelope; pulling out two tickets,  
"New York?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"It's taken some organising. But...you and me...four days. Greatest city on earth...Whatya think?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Greatest is debatable."  
Robert elbowed him,  
"Oi."  
Aaron chewed his lip to keep from grinning,  
"Really?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Of course if you don't want to-"  
"No I do. I do..."  
Robert grinned and pulled Aaron in,  
"So I'm forgiven for fooling you?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"I mean...almost."  
Robert leant in close until their lips almost touched,  
"I have another present."  
Aaron cocked an eyebrow,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert leant into his ear,  
"Remember that little...fantasy you told me about. About me...and every surface in this house?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert trailed his hands up Aaron's chest,  
"Remember how you told me you want to come in me and make me hold it with that plug?"  
Aaron's eyes fluttered closed,  
"Yeah..."  
Robert sucked Aaron's earlobe into his mouth; scraping his teeth over the soft flesh before pulling away to take the tickets Aaron's hands and drop them on the chest of drawers before taking Aaron's hands and pulling him toward the bed,  
"You really don't know where I'm going with this?"  
He pushed Aaron down on to the bed and began undressing slowly; making a show of it for the man who was leaning back on his elbows and enjoying the sight before him.  
"Is this the present?"  
Robert threw his shirt at Aaron and turned around to undo his trousers; pulling them off and throwing them across the room. He turned back to Aaron who was grinning at him from his position on the bed.  
"Nice."  
Robert pulled his socks off and climbed onto the bed; straddling Aaron and leaning down to press his hands to the man’s chest and his lips to his neck. He took Aaron's hands and guided them to his hips; then under his boxers where Aaron palmed his ass cheeks before coming to a stop on the base of the plug.  
"You...oh..."  
Robert grinned and stretched his legs back so he was lying on top of Aaron; settled between his legs,  
"How long have you had this in?"  
Robert propped himself up, sucking on his bottom lip as Aaron began twisting and pushing the plug,  
"Mmm about an hour."  
Aaron swallowed; fully aware of how Roberts movements on top of him were making his own cock harden.  
"Did you jerk off?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"How have you not come yet?"  
Robert climbed from the bed,  
"Courtesy of this."  
He pulled his underwear off, exposing his half hard cock and the glimmer of the silver cock ring he had placed on himself before Aaron came home.  
"I wanted you to be able to have all the control."  
Aaron climbed from the bed; pulling his shirt off and throwing it across the room,  
"You're so goddamn hot."  
He pushed Robert back against the wall and kissed him hard, holding his head in place as did. He pushed a denim clad thigh between Roberts legs and moved his hands down to his chest, pinching his nipples before brushing his thumbs over the hardened nubs. He moved to attack Roberts throat as Roberts hands tangled in his hair;  
"I'm gonna fuck you."  
He started moving his hips; forcing Robert to grind down on his thigh.  
"But before I do."  
He looked at Robert,  
"You're gonna make yourself come."  
Robert nodded,  
"My hand?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"No..."  
He looked down,  
"Keep doing that. And when you're done. Put the ring back on and get on the bed."  
Robert nodded and Aaron stepped away to let him remove the ring before resuming his position. Robert turned them around and held onto Aaron as he started to grind on his thigh; his cock filling and thickening and before too long a wet patch started to appear on Aaron's leg,  
"Oh god. Oh god."  
He started moving faster; kissing Aaron desperately as he moved his hips quickly until his hips jerked and he came with a deep groan that sent a spike of lust through Aaron's body. He slumped against him and then stepped back,  
"Good?"  
Aaron ran a finger through the come on his leg and stomach and held it out to Robert who took the finger in his mouth and sucked it clean.  
"Good boy. On the bed."  
Robert grabbed the cock ring from the floor,  
"You want this first?"  
Aaron nodded as he undressed himself and threw his come stained trousers into the corner,  
"Put in on. Get on your knees."  
He cupped himself as Robert did as he was told then grabbed the base of the plug,  
"I love my present by the way."  
He pulled the plug free and dropped it on the floor; his leaking cock pushed in so easily he almost came on the spot. He held Robert tightly as he huffed into his back then pushed the man forward on to all fours and began to thrust, slow at first then picking up pace until the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin and Robert moaning. He felt his stomach tighten and he pulled Robert back until he was flush against his chest; pounding into him desperately then biting down on Roberts shoulder as he came inside him again and again.  
"Ohh shit."  
Robert chuckled and rubbed his face then turned his head,  
"Alright?"  
Pulled out slowly and pressed a kiss to Roberts shoulder as he grabbed the plug from the floor. He pushed it back into Robert then collapsed on to the bed. Robert did the same and moved to kiss Aaron,  
"Happy Birthday."  
Aaron pressed a hand to his face,  
"Don't...don't try and surprise me like that again okay?"  
Robert grinned and pressed his face into Aaron's neck,  
"I'm sorry."  
He looked at him,  
"I love you."  
Aaron smiled gently,  
"You too. You're an idiot. But I love you."  
Robert kissed him again then looked down,  
"So...how long have I gotta keep all this...stuff on?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"You think just once made up for forgetting my birthday?"  
“I didn’t forget!”  
Aaron smirked then frowned,  
“What’s in the living room?”  
Robert couldn't help the smile playing on his lips,  
“Surprise party.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“No it’s not.”  
Robert laughed,  
“Obviously. Just a couple of presents.”  
Aaron nodded and Robert rolled over to grab another envelope from the nightstand,  
“And this.”  
Aaron took the envelope and opened it, a smile appearing on his face when he saw the front of the card,  
“To my boyfriend.”  
He could help the skip of his heart at the words; he opened the card and burst out laughing,  
“Love Rob.”  
Robert grinned,  
“I mean every word.”  
Aaron put the car on the nightstand and rolled over to kiss him,  
“You’re an idiot.”  
Robert smiled into the kiss,  
“So you wanna go open your other presents?”  
"No no no."  
He moved until he was nestled between Robert’s legs,  
"I'm gonna keep you up all night. After all..."  
He kissed him gently,  
"It's my birthday."  
Robert grinned and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck to kiss him again.


End file.
